


Hate

by astradanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6196037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara doesn't hate anyone, Cat wants to know how</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hate

Kara is unique, Cat knows, most especially because the younger woman seems to be able to hold no ill feeling for anyone. “Have you ever wanted to hate someone?” Cat asks one night after her mother has visited.

“There are very few people I have ever wanted to hate but yes I will admit there are a few people I have wanted to hate.”

Cat runs her fingers through Kara’s hair, “How do you keep from?”

“I think of all the reasons I could hate them and then I think of one big reason why I shouldn’t.”

“Give me an example.”

A small smile forms on Kara’s lips, “Your mother treats you and Carter horribly, she’s rude and mean, she’s entitled and she hates me. Hating your mother would be as easy as breathing just because of the way she treats you and Carter.” She presses a kiss to Cat’s collarbone, “I remind myself though that without her there would be no you or Carter and I can’t hate her.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Have you ever wanted to hate someone?” for Supercat


End file.
